


you get too close

by gothtwink



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drinking, F slur, House Party, Kissing, M/M, No Sexual Content, drunk eth, ethans ex is a bitch, kinda cute idk, lmk if i need to add more tags, pretending to date, references to unus annus? not in my fan fiction, tw alcohol, tw f slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothtwink/pseuds/gothtwink
Summary: Ethan is tired of his ex. Mark and him pretend to date
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/OC character (mentioned), Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	you get too close

**Author's Note:**

> not me taking a month to write this

Ethan was done. He simply couldn't do it anymore. He broke up with Sarah for a reason. He thought she would keep her distance after the break up, but she didn't respect his boundaries before, so why would she start now? He was angry with her, but he was done fighting so he figured avoiding her was the easiest solution. He stopped answering her calls and texts, stopped going to places she frequented, and unfollowed her on social media. 

It was going great until a friend of hers told him she was going to show up to his friend's birthday party. He couldn't skip it, it was Brian, his good friend, but there was no way in hell he was dealing with her all night. 

So Ethan decided the obvious solution was to bring a date, to show her he had already moved on. The only problem with this was he had to find a bearable date with basically no notice, since the party was that night. He wasn't picky about gender, but none of his friends were free or willing. At least none were until he hit up his friend Mark. Mark had no plans and since he was a bit of a hermit Ethan convinced him socializing would be good for him. 

Which is how Ethan had gotten into this situation. He's in Brian's living room, where there's music playing and at least a dozen people hanging out. He's chatting with various friends of his and Brian's, while standing a bit too close to Mark. They had agreed on pretending to date, but not how far to go. Ethan notices Sarah staring at him from across the room, curled up on a couch next to her friend, who had warned Ethan that she was going to be here tonight. 

Ethan turns toward Mark and gently places his hand on Mark's bicep to get his attention. He smiles sweetly and asks "Would you like a drink, babe?" He hopes the 'babe' isn't laying it on too thick, but Mark just smiles. 

"Water, please," Mark replies. Ethan slides past him, a little too close, and goes to the kitchen to get their drinks. There's people talking in there as well, though the music is slightly quieter. Still, he tries to be brief but when he turns away from the cooler, where he grabbed a water for Mark and a beer for himself, he sees Sarah standing right behind him. 

He's surprised she approached him so quickly, but he quickly schools his expression to be neutral. 

"Hey!" Sarah says, voice bubbly as ever. She's wearing a red crop top that shows off her pale stomach and her rose tattoo on her hip. She also has on a pair of platforms that Ethan knows are her favorites. 

Ethan gives her a slight smile and says "Hi," before adjusting the two drinks, hoping she notices. 

She does. "Who's the other drink for?" 

"Mark," Ethan says, deciding to be subtle for now. "I should probably get this to him." He goes to move around her and leave but she blocks him. 

"Who is Mark?" she demands, brow furrowed, clearly not happy Ethan is giving someone else attention. 

"My boyfriend." Ethan says curtly, hoping he sounds believable enough. 

Apparently he does as Sarah's ears turn bright red. 

"Boyfriend? We broke up two months ago!" she says loudly. Sarah's outburst draws attention and the other's in the kitchen stop talking and turn to them. 

Ethan feels his face heat up, and he mumbles "I'm not doing this," before shoving past Sarah and leaving the kitchen. 

As he walks up to Mark he feels Sarah's gaze on his back. He's happy she didn't follow him, but annoyed she tried to cause a scene. He shuffles the drinks to one hand and he places the other on Mark's lower back. Mark turns to him. 

"Thanks, everything all good?" Mark asks quietly as he takes his drink. 

"Just ran into Sarah," Ethan says, trying to hide his annoyance and embarressment. 

"She's staring at us, isn't she?" Mark says. Ethan simply nods and looks down at his feet. He already felt slightly embarrassed about asking Mark to pretend to date him, and Sarah was not making it better. Mark simply lays an arm over Ethan's shoulder, tucking him into his side, before turning back to the conversation they were part of previously. 

Ethan blushes, surprised that Mark seems to have no problem playing his role as boyfriend. Ethan wonders if Mark is enjoying it as much as he is. 

That thought hits him like a train. Enjoying this? Is he enjoying this? Ethan panics, he shouldn't be enjoying this, this is all a hoax, a ploy to get his ex to fuck off. Then again Mark is warm, and apparently quite strong, if the muscular arm on Ethan's shoulder is anything to go by. Mark is also looking directly at him and talking- fuck. 

Ethan blinks a couple times. "Sorry, what?" 

Mark chuckles and repeats himself, "Is this okay?" 

Ethan assumes he's talking about having his arm around him. "Yeah, yeah this is fine," he says quickly, taking a long swig of his beer. 

"Okay, if you say so," Mark replies casually. He tunes back into the conversation with the people around them, but Ethan feels trapped in his mind by his anxiety. He's never felt this way before, at least not about another man. He's kissed guys, sure, but he's never experienced or pursued romantic feelings for them. And yet here he is, being coupley with Mark, and wanting more. 

He isn't gay. He knows this. He's never considered himself bisexual, but maybe? 

Ethan quickly finishes his beer, and then excuses himself to grab another. He doesn't run into Sarah again, in fact he doesn't see her at all. He feels relieved when he makes it back to Mark without incident, but he continues overthinking as he stands there, zoning out of the conversation. 

Ethan barely knows anyone here, most of them acquaintances or friends of friends. The conversation seems pretty standard, just small talk and anecdotes, and Ethan wishes that he could just be alone with Mark. He's bored, and as much as he loves Brian, he lost interest in the party after all the cake had been consumed. Now it was just drinking and socializing, which Ethan normally enjoys, but with Sarah here he's more on edge than he wants to be. Which leads to him steadily drinking two more beers.

Ethan and Mark (mostly Mark) continue making their rounds to different clusters of people and chatting. Ethan is shocked at how charismatic Mark is. No matter who they talk to he always gets people to laugh, and he holds the attention of the group with seemingly no effort. Mark catches Ethan staring at him multiple times, and each time he looks away blushing but Mark only smiles and keeps talking. 

Once Ethan downs his fifth beer he's definitely buzzed, leaning towards being drunk. The night has been a bit of blur, and Ethan is ready to leave. He tries to convey this to Mark subtly, unfortunately his drunken mind didn't quite translate that and he ends up draping himself on Mark's arm and asking him to drive him home. 

Mark rolls his eyes and excuses himself from the conversation he was in the middle of. As he's leading Ethan out, Ethan has sudden realization. 

"Wait wait wait. I gotta go tell Brian happy birthday! And that I love him. Cause I do." Ethan talks to the carpet, his words almost slurring together. 

Mark chuckles. "Alright, bud. If you insist." 

They look for Brian and when they find him Ethan gives him his birthday wishes and an over enthusiastic hug. As they attempt to leave for the second time they are stopped again, but this time not by Ethan. 

"Hi guys!" Sarah says. She's standing in the entry way, like she's guarding the door. 

Ethan holds back a groan but his expression sours. Sarah pouts at this but Mark saves the moment. 

"Hi, I'm Mark. You know Ethan?" he asks, a relaxed smile on his face. Ethan appreciates Mark's amicability, especially considering he's not sure what he would say in his slightly inebriated state. 

Sarah returns his smile, though hers is more forced. 

"Yeah, we dated for nine months," she replies, putting emphasis on the word nine. She's leaning forward a bit, likely a bit drunk, but less so than Ethan. 

Mark nods and says "Oh that's nice-" before he's interrupted. 

"You're cute. Are you single?" Sarah asks smirking. 

Ethan's jaw drops. He figured Sarah would try and fuck with him one last time before he left but he didn't think she would openly flirt with someone he's supposedly seeing. 

Mark curtly replies "I'm taken," gesturing to Ethan, and dropping the friendly facade. 

Sarah shrugs but as she turns to walk into the living room Ethan hears her mumble "Faggots," under her breath. 

Ethan nearly gives himself whiplash turning around to look at her. "What the hell did you just say?" he exclaims. 

Mark grimaces uncomfortably and grabs Ethan's bicep. "We're going," he says, dragging Ethan alongside him like he knows if he doesn't Ethan will start a fight. Ethan allows himself to be dragged along for a moment before he turns around and flips Sarah off. 

"Fuck you!" he shouts as Mark yanks him out to the car, trying to leave before either of the drunken ex's start a fight on the front lawn of Brian's house. 

On the car ride home Ethan curls up in Mark's passenger seat, clearly miserable. He refuses to cry, but he knows once he's home the dam will break. 

Mark occasionally gives him a pitying glance when the car's stopped, but he doesn't attempt to talk to Ethan until he's parked in front of his apartment. 

"I'm sorry she said that," Mark says hesitantly. Ethan is still balled up, refusing to look at him. 

"She has no idea what she's talking about. It's not even true, so don't let it get to you, okay bud?" Mark puts his hand gently on Ethan's shoulder, trying to be reassuring. 

He finally raises his head. His cheeks are red and his eyes are shiny. Mark stares at him for moment, before he breaks the silence. 

"What if she's not wrong?" he whispers. Mark turns to look at Ethan, confused. 

"Wha-" Mark is cut off by Ethan suddenly leaning forward and kissing him. The angle is awkward due to the center console between them, but Mark adjusts his head to make it better. Ethan loses his courage after a moment and when he pulls away he sits in the seat starring at his lap. 

Mark is slightly surprised, but not upset. He sits in shocked silence for a moment before his brain kicks in. 

"You're drunk," he says. 

Ethan's resolve seems to crumble, and his shoulders drop. He puts his hand on the car door to leave before Mark stops him. 

"Wait! I'm not- this isn't me rejecting you," he says quickly, "I just- we really need to have a sober conversation about this." 

Ethan turns to him, a look wonder on his face. Marks smiles slightly. 

"How about for tonight I walk you up to your apartment, then in the morning you text me, and we can arrange a coffee date to talk about this."

Ethan looks at him, mixed emotions flashing across his face. "You're really into me?" he confirms. 

"Yes," Mark says, still smiling. "Let's get you in bed before you pass out." 

Ethan allows himself to be led up to his apartment door. 

Once he opens it with some struggle, he turns to Mark for the final time that night. 

"Goodnight," he says quietly, not sure what to make his parting words. This moment feels important, like it should be remembered in the future. 

Mark gives him a kiss on his forehead and says "Talk to you tomorrow," before gently pushing him towards his apartment. 

He gives him one last smile, and then closes the door. From there he stumbles into his room, and collapses on his bed, content with the knowledge that he will speak to Mark tomorrow. 

He's asleep in minutes, and when he wakes up, even though he's hungover he sees one recent unread message from Mark on his phone, and he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> is it annoying when i answer every comment?? or is it seen as engaging?


End file.
